Honor
by Flyleaf908
Summary: Okay, sorry, I wrote this at like 3am, so I was tired. I'm sorry to everyone who commented on this story, and I took your adive and put it in. SO, this is the story of Honor Smith, a normal girl until she finds out she's the daughter of Ares, God of War.


"Today will be different, I promise." I've only heard that a million times. Only that much, no biggie. My Mom, Sarah, always told me that.

"Thanks, Mom, but I wouldn't hold my breath." I said as I left our small apartment to go to school. I sighed when I got into the elevator and stopped at the second floor. I marched up to a door and started pounding on it.

"SADIE! SADIE OPEN UP! SADIE!" Sadie threw open her door, her long black hair hanging limply in her face.

"Ready," She said as she pulled my arm to the elevator. Sadie's been my best friend for a long time, a very long time. She uses a wheel chair to get around, she was in a car crash when she was smaller.

"Aren't we going to that Greek restaurant at lunch?" She bobbed her head up and down really fast. I sighed and noticed how the moon was still out. I marveled at it, it's iridescent beauty, it's intriguing shape and interesting texture.

We arrived at our school, where we weren't popular, at all. Always being teased really hurts, but most girls here were the teasers, not the teasee's.

"Ms. Greene? Can you answer this question?" My teacher, Mr. Bartly, asked me in my class before lunch.

I checked the board…hmm, what a question. The board read: What is the name of Apollo's twin?

"Easy, Artemis."

"And she is the goddess of?…"

"The hunt, the moon, and the protector of the young."

"Very good, Ms. Smith, you do pay attention in my class." Yes, D bag, I do. "I'd never thought you would, seeing as though you seem like your just some regular brat." Keep talking A hole, and I'll flippin rock your world. "Seeing as though you never talk to anyone, why is that? Hmm, Ms. Smith? Why?" Everyone in the class started to whisper rumors and laughing. I looked down, now even my teacher is flippin making fun of me! I got up from my seat and ran to the bathroom, crying.

"Hey, hey are you okay?" I heard Sadie's voice, I whirled around and stifled a sob. My body shook as I cried.

My name is Honor Smith, and I am officially miserable.

"Honor, c'mon we're going to that restaurant." Sadie said, gesturing towards the door with her head.

"Now?"

"Yes, now get your ass over here, or so help me, I will get out of this wheel chair." I held up my hands in mock surrender and followed her out. We walked slowly, waiting for the bell to ring, when it did, we made a fast, clean, and quick escape to the outside world. We walked to the restaurant, which wasn't far away.

"Hello, welcome, table for two?" A girl named "Lena" said to us when we got in.

"Yes, thanks, Lena." Sadie answered for us and we followed Lena to a table.

"Excuse me, Lena? Yes, I need some assistance in the back?" A big, burly man with wild ass curls came to Lena.

"Sure, sure. Ladies I will be right back." Sadie and I both nodded slowly. When Lena left, Sadie suddenly looked up and excused her self to the bathroom. That's funny, that man walked into the restrooms lobby right when she said that. I tiptoed after her and listened to the conversation she was having with the mystery man.

"You are both needed at Mount Olympus! She can go to Half-Blood camp! She should go, she's in danger."

"In danger?" I whispered to myself, and caught Sadie's view.

"Honor, you're in danger. You have to leave, now." I looked at the man, his face was a stone of hatred, obviously.

"When she gets to the camp, make sure she talks to Percy immediately." The man said, before leaving us alone.

Before I could even take another breath, she was pulling me to the doors. We left, and she dragged me to my house.

"SARAH! SARAH!" My Mom appeared from the hall and had a surprised look on her face. "She need's to go, it's beginning." Her eyes opened wide and he quickly hustled us downstairs to our car.

"What's going on-"

"It's about your Dad."

The car got suddenly silent.

I pursed my lips and tried to keep from crying. "What?"

"Your Father, was a Greek God. His name is Ares. We fell in love, and had you but he had to leave, he was forced. You are a demigod, half human, half god."

"Then how is she mixed into this." I jabbed my thumb back at Sadie.

"I'm your protector. I'm…well, I'm an elf."

"Because this day can't get any stranger." I said. I slapped myself.

"HONOR!" I slapped myself again.

"Flip, this is the weirdest dream I've ever- MOM WATCH OUT!" A huge mythical looking thing stepped into our path, Mom swerved and crashed into a tree.

"Get out, RUN!" Sadie said while getting up from her wheel chair. She pulled of her clothing, while I stared at her in shock. But, when she was done she was about three feet tall and glowing red. We all ran until we came to the threshold of a what seemed to be camp. Mom stopped running, her breath showing in the cold November air.

"I can't go into the camp, I love you Honor, I do." Tears streamed down my face while in agony, I saw the beast come up behind my Mom.

"Mommy!" I cried out in emotional pain.

"I love you, Honor." Was the last I heard before the beast strode off. Sadie pulled me into the camp's threshold, panting a lot.

"You're a freaking elf." I said before passing out.

I woke up to the smell of…eww, what is that? Smell's like medicine. Oh, it is. Open your eyes dumb butt. I forced my eye lids open to see odd sea green irises staring into mine. _That's definitely not Sadie…wait, Sadie isn't even Sadie, I mean in my dream she was a flippin three foot tall FAIRY! Who am I kidding? _I couldn't stop the smile from spreading on my face, I probably look like the Cheshire freaking Cat.

"Who are you? Where's Sad-" Before I finished, Sadie came up to the cot I was sleeping on.

"Sadie, man I had the weirdest dream, okay you were like a flipping three foot tall elf- oh wait, your still glowing red." I smacked my lips for a moment before it hit me. "FLIP! It wasn't a flippin dream?" The sea green eyes were still staring at me…ugh, I feel like I have the attention span of a…I don't even remember a simple animal? Flip.

"Honor, this is Percy Jackson, he needs to speak with you." Sadie said simply. He offered his hand, and I took it, he helped me up and led me to a place by a beach.

"This is my place. Make yourself comfortable." I quickly went over to the trident leaning up against a wall.

"Poseidon? Am I correct?"

"Hmm, oh yes, my father is Poseidon. And your long distance family member might be?" I laughed, even though it hurt to laugh. Cute, funny, what more could this guy have?

_Charm, wits, and strength. _

I was startled, that voice always pops into my head from time to time. A woman's voice.

"My Mother said it was Ares the God of war." I sighed, and looked up to the sky, the sun was out shining. I growled under my breath. No moon. I loved the moon.

"Are you aware of the danger your in?" He asked, a irritated tone flooding into his voice.

"Not exactly."

"Your Father is...slightly….unhappy, I guess, in the PG rated version of this." When I shook my head, he sighed. "I'm guessing, based on what I'm thinking and what I was told, your Father is basically going AWOL, but we have a dilemma."

Me. Flip, me? He smiled, obviously getting that I knew. Me?… I am so not the flippin hero type, leave that to him.

I followed him out to a place he pointed out to be the practice area, but he said we should grab something to eat first. When we reached a place to eat our scrap pieces of pork, with water to drink someone called out for him.

"Percy!" A…half goat? Half human called out. Okay, so I am Alice. I am Alice, and this is my wonderland. That's all, I'm Alice and I'm in my wonderland. And, shit, is it weird. Without knowing it my hand came up to my head and smacked it a little on the back.

"Grover, come meet the newbie." The…man I need a better term…thing, came striding over. I flinched, this is getting a bit creepy…okay, never mind I'm flipping scared for my life. How many drugs did they give me?

"Hello, I'm Grover, Percy's protector. Actually, I'm close friends with Sadie." I smiled and bobbed me head, still to afraid to speak. Percy looked at me…his blue eyes caressing my face.

"I-I'm Honor. Nice to meet you."

"Whose your…uh…parent?"

"Ares." Grover gasped. He looked at Percy, who nodded and smiled.

"You're the only descendant of Ares?" He looked me up and down. What was there to see? My long red hair pulled into a ponytail, my seaweed green eyes? I'm short. I have freckles. No biggie.

"Any powers?"

"We don't know yet, Grove." Percy said, signaling him to back off.

But it was to late, because I was already running.


End file.
